


light by which my spirit is born

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, One Word Prompts, introspective, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: "Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars." -E.E. CummingsA collection of poetic Fitzsimmons 100-word drabbles.





	1. Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work on sticking to a word count, and I love Fitzsimmons, so... Here we are!

He doesn't understand her at first.

When they meet at the Academy, Leo is unbelieving, grumpy.

Jemma is the opposite. She's bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, optimistic, romantic.

She believes in fairytales.

She tells him fairytales sometimes, even though he doesn't believe in them.

They're in bed together one night when she tells him a story.

"Once upon a time," she whispers softly, her fingers delicately trailing over his chest, pressing a kiss on his collarbone. She's so close he can feel her words, her love, her passion, _her_.

"There was a boy and girl and the cosmos."

He understands her fairytales now.

 


	2. Worth

He's worthless. Completely, totally worthless. He can't move his hands without shaking, he can't speak, and he can't write.

He forgets his name, sometimes, but he remembers her.

He wants to talk to her, about her, be with her, but the words are trapped deep inside him, and nothing he can do will free them.

He can't do anything, and he's worthless.

Worthless until she comes back, worthless until she comes forward. Worthless until she speaks. She tells him he's good and wonderful and loved and important, and he feels loved, important.

He reaches out, smiles, and touches empty air.


	3. Bathe

She's so bright. So very, very bright. He's not sure how he's never noticed it before.

(Maybe he has, and the light blinded him, and he forgot. He imagined it would be hard to forget that light. Jemma's light.)

If she is so very bright, maybe he is the darkness that compliments her light.

Whatever he is, he would be alright with it, if he is with her. He is alright with it. Of course, someone has to be dark for her to shine, and he is perfectly content not to give it off but instead bathe in the light.


	4. Changes

Everything changes. It's not drastic, not all the time... Ever so slightly, everything changes.

Jemma's hair changes. Sometimes it's up, sometimes it's down, sometimes the color varies.

His tie changes. He wears a different one, one she picks out and ties for him. (He could probably tie it himself, but why change a good tradition?)

Even his job changes. Today they have him in the field; he isn't in the lab, it's a change.

She sits next to him on the bed and kisses him on the cheek, and his feelings change.

But one thing that never changes is Jemma.


End file.
